Never Loose Hope
by Donner Dumott Schunard
Summary: A sad suicide-ish fic about Malik. It makes you really think about life when you read it. My yami did most of the writing, which explains alot.


Me: Well, here's a short little fic I wrote since I am bored. It's my NINETH fic!  
  
Everyone: *eyes narrow*  
  
Me: Erm... okay...   
  
Disclaimer: Does it SOUND like I own Yu-Gi-Oh!?  
  
Me: It's sad.  
  
Malik: You always write about snow.  
  
Me: Hello, IT'S EIGHTEEN INCHES OF SNOW OUTSIDE MY WINDOW!!!  
  
Malik: *looks outside* Eww... you're right...  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
**Thoughts**  
  
**A fic By Gabbi**  
  
**Dedicated to all whom lost hope at some point in their life**  
He lays there.  
  
Just lays there.  
  
All hope to him is lost.  
  
His friend is gone.  
  
His sister too.  
  
His life is gathering gloom.  
  
*~*  
  
Malik layed in the pile of fresh snow. He just started to live a normal life and 'the thing' happened.  
  
*~*  
His life's a mess.  
  
Unlike the rest.  
  
He embraces the cold.  
  
He doesn't care.  
  
Nor does he swear.  
  
He stands there in silence.  
  
*~*  
  
He felt like his life ended. The gods plagued him with the horrid news of his friend and sister's passing.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
It was the perfect day. A light dusting of snow. The sun out to melt it all away. Malik and his sister were having a snowball fight. Ryou passed by and joined.  
  
*~*  
  
Joy,  
  
Joy was on his mind.  
  
Friends,   
  
Family,  
  
Warmth around!  
  
Happiness!  
  
His soul was free!  
  
For such a short while...  
  
*~*  
  
They were all laughing like little kids. They threw more snowballs and built snowmen.  
  
Then it happened.  
  
*~*  
  
He feels pain,  
  
The darkness within!  
  
Does he tell?  
  
No he hides!  
  
*~*  
  
Malik felt a sickening feeling. His yami was trying to take over his mind. He was too happy with his friends to tell them.  
  
It hurt to not tell, but he doesn't.  
  
Finally it happens.  
  
*~*  
  
DARKNESS!  
  
STAY AWAY!  
  
STAY AWAY!  
  
he cries.  
  
He waited too long.  
  
And so this has to happen.  
  
STAY AWAY!  
  
He contiues.  
  
But alas, it does not work.  
  
What will happen to his frineds?  
  
Even he shudders to think.  
  
*~*  
  
Malik let out a scream. His sister asks him what happened. But it is too late. His yami had taken over.  
  
Yami Malik got the Rod out and took the dagger part high in the air.  
  
*~*  
  
Now the white snow is red,  
  
But he does not know.  
  
For he is lost,  
  
In a nightmare,  
  
A horrid dream indeed.  
  
*~*  
  
Ryou and Isis laid there, dead. There throats slitted. The blood still warm on the snow.  
  
*~*  
  
He awakes from the sleep,  
  
To let out a fearful scream,  
  
What once seems right is left,  
  
And what is up is down.  
  
*~*  
  
**End Flashback.**  
  
There had been warning of a sudden snowstorm. But he didn't care. He'd rather sleep eternally in a white tomb.  
  
*~*  
  
LET THE HEVANS RAIN THEIR ANGER!  
  
he screams.  
  
TAKE IT OUT ON ME!  
  
I HAVE LOST THE ONES I LOVE!  
  
AND THEY CANNOT BE FOUND!  
  
*~*  
  
It started to snow.  
  
Slowly Malik fell asleep......  
  
*~*  
  
A dream,  
  
A dream,  
  
Slowly running,  
  
Slowly running in his mind,  
  
of what he did,  
  
Of what he shouldn't have done.  
  
Slowly white fades to black,  
  
he has fallen asleep.  
  
In that white tomb,  
  
He had so wished to be in.  
  
*~*  
  
"Mommy!" a little boy yelled.  
  
"What is it?" his mother asked.  
  
"I found a man!" he yelled. "He's sleeping in the snow!"  
  
The mother ran to see what her son was babbling about.  
  
There WAS a person in the snow.  
  
His hair was long and blonde.   
  
His face, tan, but now tinged blue.  
  
His lovely body covered in snow,  
  
His eyes shut tight.  
  
"Oh... my.. God..." the mother clutched her son. She took her cell and called an ambulance.  
  
Even though it was too late.  
  
*~*  
  
So now he is whith his companions,  
  
Happiness with him too.  
  
The joy that had left him,  
  
Returned for more than two.  
  
So now it ends,  
  
His happiness stays.  
  
Now and forever more,  
  
But that dark shadow of what he did,  
  
Haunts him alittle more.  
  
So now it ends.  
  
At least for now,  
  
As bitter as it seems.  
  
Never loose hope,  
  
Trust me for.......  
  
It sure works for me.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Malik: Gabbs, that was beutiful.  
  
Me: Yeah... can people leave a review?  
  
People: Sure.  
  
Me: Well, I hope the morell sticks.  
  
NEVER LOOSE HOPE AS HOPELESS AS IT SEEMS!!!! 


End file.
